Wilkin Brattle
Wilkin Brattle is a main character in FX's The Bastard Executioner. He is a former warrior knight broken by the ravages of war. Wilkin vows to lay down his sword for a simple agrarian life. But when his idyllic new world is shattered by a cruel English Lord, Wilkin is forced to pick up the bloodiest sword of all: that of the executioner. Wilkin Brattle is played by Lee Jones, and debuts in the Pilot. Biography Season One "Pilot, Part 1" Wilkin is having a dream about a battle he fought in five years ago. Everyone on his side is killed and he is stabbed in the side, making him pass out. He is awoken by a hallucination of a girl. She tells him to put down the sword and live the life of a farmer. Wilkin agrees to do as she says and finally wakes up from his dream. When he gets up he talks with his wife, Petra Brattle. They walk around and talk about their unborn child until Toran Prichard and bunch of others show up. Toran tells him that the tax collectors are coming again and that they want to take action against them. After some convincing by Toran and the others in the group, Wilkin agrees to take action with them. They go to a place where a collector is camped. They kill all the guards and tell the collector to report back to his lord to tell him to stop raising the taxes. In a flashback it is revealed that it was in fact Baron Erik Ventris and Milus Corbett who tried to have Wilkin killed five years ago. "Pilot, Part 2" Wilkin and the others ride into their village to see everyone there slaughtered and all the houses burned down. Toran quickly figures out that it was Erik Ventris and his men who did it due to the collector, Jonas being among the dead bodies. Wilkin runs into his burned house and digs up swords to use to kill Ventris and his men. He initially wants to ride alone, but Toran and the others insist in joining him. They ride for a bit until they run into Annora of the Alders and The Dark Mute. Annora tells him that they should not be facing the danger of attacking Ventris alone. She reminds him that Toran has ties to Gruffudd y Blaidd. Wilkin finds Ventris, who has come to attack him. They end up getting into a battle, which results in a few casualties on Wilkin's side and all of the men who are on Ventris' side. Wilkin and Ventris get into a one on one battle. Wilkin takes down Ventris, but Ventris ends up stabbing Wilkin in the side. Toran then stabs Ventris in the head, killing him. Annora heals him and also cuts off some of his hair and gives him a burn on his face that is in the shape of a cross. Wilkin wakes up and Annora explains that Wilkin has a way to get into Castle Ventris. She looks over at the dead body of Gawain Maddox and tells him to take his identity as the executioner. She also tells him about how she hears the same voices as him. Wilkin rides into Castle Ventris with Toran and ends up delivering the dead to them. Randulf Corbett ends up seeing them and tells everyone that he's lying about being Gawain Maddox. Lady Love tells everyone that they have a way to prove whether or not Wilkin is actually Gawain Maddox. She says that his wife and son are here. Jessamy plays along and says that Wilkin is her husband. Randulf is then sentenced to death for lying and for deserting Erik Ventris. Milus talks with Wilkin about how he'll be staying in Ventrishire. Wilkin becomes angry and asks him why he's keeping him and Toran in Ventrishire. Milus tells him that he can use his skills to his advantage. The following day, Wilkin is about to execute Randulf, but he gets a vision of Petra. He goes towards her and finds Leon Tell and many other knights. He spots the cross Petra wore on Leon's neck, making him believe that he was the one to kill her. Wilkin then goes over to Randulf and executes him. "Effigy / Delw" TBA "A Hunger / Newyn" TBA "Piss Profit / Proffidwyr Troeth" TBA "Thorns / Drain" TBA "Behold the Lamb / Gwel Yr Oen" TBA "Broken Things / Pethau Toredig" TBA Appearances Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters